


lost my senses (im defenseless)

by kwitegay (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cockslut Alex, Degradation, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: "I'll do anything."James' eyes flicker across his face lips parted in amusement, "Ballsy, you are.""Shut up," Alex huffs, "I meant it."James hums, sliding his hands to the others hips and holding them still, "Then I reckon you put on a show for me. Stretch yourself open, nice and slow while I watch and then maybe- maybe, if you're good, I'll fuck you into oblivion."





	lost my senses (im defenseless)

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just porn. sorry. no plot.
> 
> DISCLAIMER! this is FICTION for FUN and i am in no way claiming this happened or will happen!!

Alex thinks that kissing James is one of his favorite things to do- his lips are warm, soft, and though he tried to have power during he always ended up the one not in control.

James breaks the kiss, wiping his mouth before a smile blooms on his face, "On your knees."

A slight widening of the eyes is all that happens before Alex's knees hit the floor, an almost devastating thud echoing in his ears.

James' fingers press into his chin, coaxing him to look upwards, "Gonna fuck your mouth, yeah?"

Alex nods, words seeming to fail him. He had always liked it rough, and even saying that was a bit of an understatement.

"Use your words. I'm gonna fuck your mouth, yeah?"

"Yeah," Alex breathes, fingers digging into his knees as he bites at his lip, desire and need dripping from his exhales.

"Perfect," James mutters, tracing his fingers across his jaw and poking his thumb at Alex's lips.

The shorter opens his mouth in submission, jaw slack and ready for his boyfriend's cock.

Alex sucks at the head, tongue flicking across the slit as he tries to ground himself in the taste he always yearned for.

James always teased him about being a "cock slut", and it often was true; He'd wake up and immediately want the feeling of James in his mouth, sliding across his tongue and hot ribbons of cum down his throat. He loved it.

James pushed further into his mouth, fingers threading through his hair and holding him still.

Alex relaxes his throat and looks up at James through his eyelashes, lips stretched around his cock and slick with spit.

"Fuck," James mutters, "You belong on your knees like this, all pretty and open."

Alex's eyes seem to glaze over, looking glassy and blown out. James knew what his words did to him, he knew which buttons to press and when, what compliments to give, and what things to say to make his lover unravel and moan.

"You were made to suck my cock," James almost growls, pushing into Alex's mouth until he couldn't go further, pulling out only to roll his hips back in.

He feels Alex moan around his cock, eyes fluttering closed. It's proper naughty, the sight that James sees- but he'll damned if he can't take his eyes away.

Alex tries to push down and take him in further, but a hand tightens in his hair. His scalp stings and he feels his head go cloudy, the only thing tying him to reality being the taste of the other.

His head goes blank for a few minutes, the only sounds in the room being the wet sound of James being sucked off and the moans that he let out.

He feels a hand in his hair yank his had back. He stares up at James, lips parted, a string of precum and spit linking his mouth and the head of Jason cock.

"God," James whispers, taking a moment to just admire how Alex looked up at him, like he was at his mercy. "So beautiful."

Alex squirms a little at the words, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, biting until he tastes iron.

James keeps his hold on his hair, and Alex feels on display under his gaze- he liked the attention, craved it even. He felt a bubble of something- a mixture of lust and just pure wanting at the base of his spine. He could taste the anticipation.

All his mind could muster was 'More, more, more' he needed More.

"I want to destroy you."

Alex looks at him, seeming so fucked already. "Please. Please, sir."

James hums, feelings a stir in his chest, "Dunno if you deserve it," He says, lips twitching into a smirk.

Alex begins to looks almost fearful, "No, no sir I do, C'mon I can be good!"

James chuckles, fingers tightening in his hair, "I could just leave you like this, on the floor, no stimulation and no permission to cum. Now why don't you prove why you deserve to?."

Alex looks at him for a moment, eyes red with desire, wanting, needing. "Please sir I'll- I'll do whatever you want."

"You talk too much, act like a cocky little shit," James comments, "But the second there's a hand in your hair you're like putty. Dirty, you are. Imagine if your subscribers knew that you're nothing but a desperate fucking slut."

"Please," Alex whines, breathless- then, louder, "Please Master, I- I'll be so good for you.."

He's being yanked upwards, stumbling to his feef as he bites the inside of his cheek. He can barely choke out a plea before his back is pressed into the cold of the wall, grasping at James.

James, in fact, was slotting a leg between Alex's and smirking at him- that damn smirk that drove him fucking insane.

He kisses down his neck, fingers wandering under Alex's shirt and brushing across his skin. Alex shivers under his cold fingertips, tilting his head to the side to give him a better angle.

James pushes his knee into Alex's bulge and softly nibbles at a spot on his neck, sucking the skin until he pulls back to admire the mark.

Alex likes being marked by his boyfriend, People would comment about the hickeys on his videos, and yeah he could hide them if he wanted to- which he didn't.

"James," Alex breathes, hands glued to his shoulders, "James I-I need.."

James cocks his head slightly to the side, one eyebrow twitching upwards, "Hm?" He asks, one arm wrapping around his waist to rest his hand on his back. "Need what?"

"Need you to..." He feels himself subconsciously leaning into the other man's touch, "God I don't- Just something."

James chuckles, breath hot against his ear as their bodies press together, "Needy bastard, aren't you?"

Alex's fingers twitch and grasp at James' shirt, "Please," he begs, "Just fuck me or something."

James rubs his thigh against Alex's hard on, fingers dipping under his sweatpants to grab at his bum, "I'll fuck you when I please."

Alex let's out a shaky breath. He pushed into him, wanting and desperate, pupils blown wide. The way James was speaking was so dirty and naughty and in a way seemed to make Alex want it even more.

"I'll do anything."

James' eyes flicker across his face lips parted in amusement, "Ballsy, you are."

"Shut up," Alex huffs, "I meant it."

James hums, sliding his hands to the others hips and holding them still, "Then I reckon you put on a show for me. Stretch yourself open, nice and slow while I watch and then maybe- maybe, if you're good, I'll fuck you into Oblivion."

Alex's face is flushed red, lips bitten raw. He felt so small like this, like putty underneath James' fingertips, like if desired he could be snapped in half. He liked it.

He liked a lot of things, among those being the center of attention, and under James' gaze he felt it. He felt beautiful, he felt sexy, desirable, and oh so desperate.

He nods quickly, "Okay, Okay yeah."

He finds his way to the bed, slipping off his joggers, shirt, and boxers while trying to put on a show. Once he's laying against the sheets with nothing else, James walks over to watch him from a better angle.

He sucks on his fingers, all slow and theatrical, slicking them with spit and never breaking eye contact.

He slips two fingers in right away, having been fucked just yesterday, tosses his head back with a sigh of pleasure.

From this angle, James can see the hickeys he littered down the boys neck and chest, all red and purple. People would _definitely_ comment about that, and neither mind.

"So bloody dirty," James whispers, wetting his lips.

The sight of Alex's fingers sliding in and out of him, small whimpers of him and eyes still hazily looking at his boyfriend.

"Feel good?" James chuckles.

"Yes," Alex moans, "Wish you were inside me."

James smiles, leaning to grab the lube from his dresser and humming, "Why don't you ride me, baby?"

Alex nods quickly, wiping his fingers roughly on the duvet, scrambling up from the bed.

James lays down, shifting to get comfortable. Alex plucks the lube from his boyfriend's hand, straddling his thighs.

"Confident, you are," James snorts as Alex coats his cock, long fingers flicking across the head.

"Want you," Alex mumbles, "Want you so bad..."

James shifts his thighs, brushing back Alex's fringe with a smile, "Yeah, well, you have me."

When Alex sinks down onto his cock he immediately lets out a whine from the back of his throat, all shaky and wanting.

He's tight- and it's a wonder how that's possible with how he'll let a dick in him in seconds, but James chooses to appreciate it.

Alex's fingertips grasp at the others shoulders, knees squeezing around his hips, eyes shut tight. James almost feels mad- scratch that, he is mad at how goddamn pretty Alex looks like this.

He bounces at a steady pace, every movement making him release more noises and gasp and fuck himself on James' cock, and all James could do was watch and moan along with him.

No, James thinks, and grabs hold of Alex's hips, stopping him so he's just barely inside him.

Alex keens, but he goes almost pliant in his hold, "Wh-" he starts, but he can't continue with James fucking into him, regaining control in seconds.

James can tell the boy is closer already, the way he's not opening his eyes and he's muttering repeats of 'Please, James, sir, please!'

James' touch is almost addicting, Alex feels the muscles in his thighs quiver, like if he wasn't being held up by the clasp of James' hands he'd fall.

Pleasure rippled through him like he'd never been fucked before, small pleads and whimpers echoing from his throat.

He cums, hot and hard, and his head almost goes blank- everything is spinning; he feels nothing but ecstasy and his back hitting the sheets.

He's still being fucked, he realizes, his knees against his chest and James fucking in and out of him.

"James," he moans out, not quite sure if the sounds actually left his mouth, all he knows is he feels so good it almost hurts.

James cums soon after that, panting above him and pulling out in a motion that overstimulates them both.

Alex keeps his eyes closed, hearing shuffling around him, a wet cloth on his tummy, and a chaste kiss on his forehead. When he finally opens his eyes the light is almost blinding, making his eyelids flutter.

He sees James, smiling above him with the softest rubbing of his thigh, "You okay, mate?"

"M'good, was good.." He mumbles, ushering for James to come closer and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Cuddle me, you bastard."

James laughs, scooting himself up so he can lay down beside his boyfriend and press a kiss to his cheek, "Back to your cheeky self, aye?"

"I'm always cheeky," Alex jokes dryly, shoving his face in James' neck like a statement.

They stay like that for a while, relishing each others warmth and comfort and selves.

He can feel sleep slowly pulling him in and he relaxes into James' arms. He smells like whiskey, strawberries, and sex. Alex thinks he may be in love with all of this- how weak he feels, thoroughly fucked and fulfilled, his legs still shaky and head a little cloudy.

But more than that, he feels a bit like James may be what he's been missing his whole life. A man who's kind, funny, chaotic, and can fuck him until he cries.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are much appreciated and i adore comments!! mwah, thank you for reading!


End file.
